Stargazers
by GreenGirl111
Summary: Two lost boys, looking for answers in the sky, bringing each other back to the ground. "It's like he's looking at the stars, even though he can't see them." Scorpius/Albus, multi-chapter.
1. Chapter 1

My first Scorpius/Albus fic! Enjoy :)

* * *

Not for the first time in his 6 years at Hogwarts, Albus wishes he hadn't listened to his brother James. He wishes that he hadn't listened to him about the Malfoys, because maybe James wasn't right about them being bad.

Maybe, Albus thinks, he should have talked to Scorpius when they were put in the same group for potions, or maybe he should have apologized when he bumped into Scorpius that one time in the hallway. Maybe they would have talked, maybe even gotten along.

Because seeing Scorpius standing there in the falling snow, grinning up at the sky, makes Albus wish he was friends with the boy. He wishes that he could go up to Scorpius and join him, and find out what he's looking at. It's not the snow, it's something past that. It's past the clouds, and past the grey sky. It's like he's looking at the stars, even though he can't see them. Or maybe he can, because he's seeing right through the swirl of crystal white flakes with shining eyes and a huge grin, and Albus could swear that he's looking at the universe itself.

But, knowing that he can't go up to a person he's never met who probably hates him for his father, Albus reluctantly tears his eyes away from the sight that for some reason is so hypnotizing, and continues on to The Three Broomsticks.

After a day of shopping and laughing with his friends, Albus has let the the thoughts of Scorpius sink into his subconscious. Having forgotten something in Zonkos, Albus sends his friends ahead so that they won't be late for curfew, and walks back by himself.

He almost doesn't see Scorpius, because with his white coat, blond hair, and pale skin he is practically invisible. If the moon didn't reflect off of his face, Albus wouldn't have noticed the small boy at all. He's the exact opposite of how he was in the morning, with his shoulders slumped and his arms wrapped around himself protectively. Despite his better judgement, Albus heads towards him cautiously.

"Scorpius?" He doesn't know what to say to someone who he's never talked to, but for some reason he just has to talk to the person who'd been staring into the sky just a few hours ago. Scorpius looks up slowly, shivering in the cold, where as before he'd seemed immune to the chill.

"Potter? What do you want? You should be back in the castle by now."

"Why aren't you?" Scorpius doesn't reply. Instead, he just looks up at the sky. But the wonder is gone, and his eyes are empty.

"I can't see them." Albus look up into the sky as well, and don't know what he means. The stars are relatively visible tonight.

"The stars?" Scorpius nods, shivering. Albus takes off his jacket and wraps it around Scorpius; he needs it more.

"You know, they're always there, sometimes you just can't see them." Scorpius continues to stare, so Albus keeps talking. "Our sun is a star, you know. Those stars are just a lot farther away."

"He didn't show up." He looks up at Albus for a second, and Albus sees the pain and emptiness in his eyes.

"Oh... I'm sorry." Scorpius shrugs and looks back at the ground. Albus doesn't know what else to say, so he just stays sitting next to Scorpius, hoping that he'll be ready to head back to the castle soon, Albus knows his friends will be worried.

"You're a stargazer, you know." Scorpius comments offhandedly, beginning to fiddle with his hands. "I've seen you before. You never notice me, but I see you. I see you all. And you're the only one who pauses to look at the sky." Albus is shocked that Scorpius has even noticed him before, but at the same time he's flattered. He gently takes the boy's hand and pulls Scorpius to his feet. His hand is like ice, so Albus takes off his gloves and puts them on Scorpius as well.

"Thanks." Scorpius mutters, cheeks slightly pink. Albus starts leading him back towards the castle, hoping that they won't get in trouble for being so late.

"No problem." Albus hesitates before adding, "I saw you before. Looking at the sky. What did you see?"

"Him." They keep walking in silence, with the white crystalline snowflakes falling gently around them, sticking to their hair and melting on their skin. When they reach the castle gates, he smiles a forced sort of smile that doesn't reach his eyes, and turns to leave.

"Wait!" Albus blurts out, then looks away when Scorpius turns back looking confused. "Just... don't stop. Don't stop looking for the stars. They'll come back." Scorpius shakes his head.

"I don't want them to. They're just lies, making people feel less alone than they really are. They're not smiling down on me, no one's watching me. He certainly wasn't."

"Just because he didn't show up doesn't mean someone else wouldn't have. You're not alone, Scorpius." Scorpius gives Albus a long, curious look, then walks away without another word. Albus feels hurt that Scorpius didn't respond, but then consoles himself. Maybe the stargazer will someday see the lights again.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed the first chapter! Review?


	2. Chapter 2

I'm not sure if anyone's actually reading this, but here's chapter two!

* * *

Albus doesn't see Scorpius until the following week; he'd never realized how little he sees some of his schoolmates. Even after the war, the school is still wildly segregated by house, leaving little room for interactions between Gryffindors and Slytherins. Albus keeps his eyes out for the boy all week, but only catches a flash of blond hair here and there.

Finally, Saturday comes, and he finds the Slytherin sitting by the lake, looking relatively fine. He cautiously approaches him, feeling the need to know more about the person who stares at the sky, to make sure that he's okay.

"Hello, Scorpius." Albus says, coming to stand by the tree Scorpius is reading under. Scorpius looks up, surprised at being disturbed, and Albus feels a pang in his chest, realizing how isolated the boy seems compared to the herded masses of students a little ways away. Scorpius sees that it's Albus, and a faint tinge goes to his cheeks as he averts his eyes.

"Oh... hello, Albus." Albus suddenly feels awkward, unsure of what to say.

"Er, how are you? I mean, how've you been?"

"Fine, thank you." They both wait, unsure of how to proceed. Finally Albus sighs and sits down next to Scorpius.

"Look, I just wanted to see if you've been doing better, because you seemed pretty shaken, and I wanted you to know that I'm here if you need

anything"

"You don't know me, Albus, you've never talked to me. For six years we've been going to this school together, known the other was there, and we've done nothing to ever see each other."

"And I'm sorry for that, Scorpius. I was wrong; I shouldn't have been swayed by our family history, I should have noticed you."

"I'm not blaming you Albus, most people don't notice me. I'm just saying that it's not your responsibility."

"But I care, Scorpius."

"Why? He didn't."

"Who is he? What happened?"

"Leave it, Albus!" Scorpius snaps, slamming his book and sending a piercing glare towards Albus. He holds the gaze for a moment, and then sighs, looking away. "Look, I'm sorry Albus, but I just don't see what I have to do with you. Not that I don't appreciate what you did, I really do, but it's over." Scorpius slides down the tree to lie on the ground, looking up at the sky. He no longer seems accusatory, just resigned.

"I just want to make sure you're okay." Albus says, defeated, not knowing what else he can do. Scorpius' face remains blank for a moment before he smiles slightly, not looking away from the sky.

"I think I will be." He doesn't say anything more, instead simply breathing in the crisp air, not seeming to mind the cold breeze or the grass still damp from the melting snow.

"May I join you?" Albus blurts out, not being able to stop himself. Something about Scorpius makes him need to know more. He needs to see what the Slytherin sees. Scorpius looks surprised, but nods slightly, consenting. Albus gingerly lies down, mindful of the soggy earth, a few feet from Scorpius.

The daylight shines down through the leaf-less branches on the tree, making the moist grass shimmer, and reflecting off of Scorpius' hair, skin, and eyes. The sky is a clear blue, mirrored exactly in the Slytherin's eyes. Albus tries to watch the sky, but in the end he can't help but watch Scorpius.

* * *

Reviews make my day :)


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for those who are following this/ reviewing. Enjoy!

* * *

It could have been by chance at first. Albus being there to pick up the books when Scorpius' bag breaks, Albus finding Scorpius' lost necktie, the run-in at the top of the astronomy tower. But at a certain point, they both know it's not. At that point, they both stop caring.

Albus doesn't ask about the boy Scorpius was supposed to meet. He doesn't ask how he's doing, or anything personal. Albus knows Scorpius will tell him when he's ready.

They wordlessly fall into a routine. After breakfast on Saturday, they both walk down to the frozen lake, just to sit. A lot of the time they don't talk, and instead just observe. Albus never had someone like that before. Someone who he didn't have to be 'on' for. Someone who just let him fit into place, and fit in right beside him.

Albus caught himself watching Scorpius more often than he'd like to admit. And when he caught Scorpius looking back, he couldn't help but grin sheepishly at being caught staring. But he loved the warm feeling he got when Scorpius' eyes met his, so he didn't really mind being caught.

Today, Scorpius seems troubled, and while he's facing the lake Albus can see he's not really looking.

"Scorpius?" Albus ventures, not wanting to push the Slytherin.

"Aren't you going to ask?" Scorpius asks blandly, still with his gaze set over the landscape. "You're the closest thing I have to a friend, shouldn't you be asking? Or is this all in my head?" Scorpius continues calmly, but Albus sees that he's tensed. "I did that once before, you know. The day we met. Do you even remember it?"

"Of course I do! I'm sorry I didn't ask, I just didn't want to push you."

"I'm not going to break. I wish you'd push me, then I'd know that this is real."

"It is real, and I do want to know. So fine, I'm pushing you. Tell me what happened. Who were you meeting?" Albus asks, still speaking softly because no matter what Scorpius says, he doesn't want to hurt him.

"I think I loved him. When we met... he had the stars in his eyes. That's what love is, isn't it? Seeing something infinite when there's nothing there at all? I always do that. I take one little thing, and make it into the world. The sad thing is, you really are my world right now Albus, because no one else has ever bothered to see me."

On instinct, Albus reaches out to take Scorpius' hand, but lets his hand fall halfway, seeing the confusion on Scorpius' face. Albus wants to give him something to help him, but he don't know what he can do. Scorpius looks so empty, and Albus knows someone has to fill the gap.

"Sometimes... things don't go as they should. But that doesn't mean that you were wrong. Maybe something was there, but whatever happened was on him. And all the people who haven't gotten to know you are the same people who don't stop to smell the roses. They're just missing out on someone amazing." And when Scorpius smiles and leans against Albus, resting his head on Albus' shoulder, Albus could swear that the boy had the stars in his eyes.

* * *

Reviews are loved :)


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for the wait, here's the next chapter!

* * *

It isn't as though Scorpius doesn't get along with his house. Slytherins aren't know for their warmth, but they still respect him and are somewhat friendly to him. But until Albus came into his life, Scorpius had never had a real friend.

He'd never told his parents about his social struggles; he didn't want them to worry. And not being noticed is better than being put through the stress and turmoil of friendship. Or so he'd thought.

But somehow, just seeing Albus smiles made Scorpius feel like he could do anything, like any ties that came with a friendship could be worth it, would be worth it for Albus.

The world didn't fall into place when Scorpius made a friend. He didn't forget, and he still wanted to just... fly away, sometimes. But somehow Albus both grounds him and brings the stars down.

On some nights, Scorpius is surprised by how Albus responds to him. Some comments will send Albus into fits of laughter, and Scorpius doesn't understand why. Albus says he's funny, something no one's ever told Scorpius. Sometimes Albus doesn't say anything, and neither does Scorpius. Sometimes words aren't needed.

Scorpius sometimes forgets that other people have the same feelings he does. Which sounds cruel, he knows, but he'd never had friends before, he'd never had to care. But care he did, when he learned Albus wasn't perfect either.

Everyone's a little bit broken, but somehow Scorpius could never see Albus as that. Scorpius promises to be there for Albus, as Albus has been there for him. It was because of this that Scorpius realizes Albus is a better person than he is, because he puts his problems aside to help Scorpius. Scorpius doesn't deserve him, but maybe someday he'll be good enough to.

Someday, he could let himself love a boy like Albus.

* * *

Reviews would be loved!


	5. Chapter 5

Enjoy!

* * *

Albus knew he couldn't let this new friendship with Scorpius slip away over the holidays, so he got permission from his parents to go on a camping trip with the Slytherin. His father is somewhat surprised by the recent friendship, but says nothing. Albus often can't tell how Scorpius feels about something, but he's almost positive Scorpius is very excited to get away for once. And to be honest, Albus is too.

It's not that he doesn't love his family and his friends, but they're in a world of rules and lines, and sometimes he just has to break free from his strings. Scorpius says he feels the same way around his family, who make him walk on a line with his head held high. Albus can't wait to forget it all and just watch the stars with Scorpius.

It's cold, but neither boy would say it isn't worth it. The tent and their clothes are magically heated, and they both secretly enjoy huddling together anyways. The sky above their tent is clear and brightly lit, and Albus can't even count the stars they're so numerous.

Albus points his finger lazily at the sky as he and Scorpius lie next to each other gazing up. He jokes around, making up constellations like "Longbottom tripping into McGonagall" and "Hagrid terrifying the first years." Scorpius realizes that Albus brought the sky back for him. He'd thought it's beauty had left him on that cold day, but the vibrations of Albus' voice as he laughs through another constellation and the swirl of his fingers in the air somehow fix everything, if only for a moment.

It's Albus' idea to go swimming, which Scorpius agrees to without hesitation. Neither boy forgot that that water's freezing, they just don't care. They both slip off their sweaters and shoes before jumping in, yelling as they break the ice cold surface.

"Albus, I'm starting to think this wasn't the best idea." Albus laughs through chattering teeth, and wraps his arms around the also-shivering boy for warmth. They slowly go back to how they were before, as they warm up, lying on their backs in the water, holding hands to keep from drifting apart.

"Thank you, Albus." Scorpius murmurs, and Albus squeezes his hand in response, understanding what Scorpius didn't say. He looks over at the other boy, and sees that his face is similar to how it was when he first saw him, with a look of wonder crossing his delicate features, his eyes wide and knowing. Albus takes in the sight of the pale boy's skin, drops of water running down his arms and neck.

"Albus?"

"Yes?"

"Will you..." Scorpius hesitates, and then changes his mind. "You're a really incredible person, Albus, just don't forget it."

Albus thinks he could love a boy like Scorpius.

* * *

Reviews are loved!


	6. Chapter 6

Almost done with Camp NaNoWriMo, updates should be more frequent after that. Enjoy!

* * *

The last day of vacations comes all too soon. The boys start packing up the tent, both heavy at heart. Albus feels a dull thud in his heart whenever he looks over at Scorpius. He's really going to miss the blond boy, who looks just as sullen as Albus feels, with a frustrated look on his face mixed with something else.

Their eyes meet, and Scorpius smiles sadly, folding up the tent. Albus' mind flies back to the night before. It had been cold, and they'd curled up together for warmth, reading a silly muggle book out loud. They'd laughed so much, and it had been so comfortable... Albus shakes his head, trying not to think about it. They'll still be able to see each other, even though they're in different houses.

"Scorpius..." Scorpius looks up, and comes closer, so close, too close, until his face is so close to Albus'.

"Yes, Albus?" He asks softly, tilting his head so that his eyes meet. Grey to green, so different but yet so similar. Suddenly, Albus' heart gets caught up, and he can't remember his words.

"I... well... It's just... I really... It's been great, Scor. I mean, I had a lot of fun." Scorpius nods, ducking his head away and turning to continue packing.

"I did too." He says softly, just loud enough for Albus to hear. Albus thinks of trying again, of saying what he wanted to say, but he's not even sure if he knows what to do. Instead, he goes and gently touches Scorpius' wrist. Scorpius gasps slightly, and turns back around. He hesitates and smiles slightly, before continuing his packing.

The next day, the boys return to school, and just hours after returning Albus hears two Slytherins discussing something that makes him rush to find his friend. He eventually sees him, of course, in the library. Sometimes he wonders if the boy should have been a Ravenclaw instead.

"Scorpius!" Scorpius looks up from his book with a slightly defiant expression, like he already knows why Albus is looking for him.

"Yes?" He asks, but his voice has a challenge in it. His eyes contrast, looking hurt, although he covers it quickly.

"How could you... how could you not tell me? You must have been thinking about this all vacation. I thought..." Albus trails off, not quite sure why he thought Scorpius cared about him.

"I don't have to tell you everything, Albus. People do keep secrets from their friends, you know." Albus looks away so that Scorpius can't get the satisfaction of knowing he's hurting Albus. The word 'friend' cuts through Albus like a knife.

"Why?" Albus asks, his voice cracking, trying not to let his heart fly away from him.

"You don't understand, Albus." That angers Albus, because all he's done for the past few months is be nice to Scorpius and try and help him. He wants to understand, Scorpius can't blame him if he doesn't let Albus in.

"I do understand, I understand that you said yes when that guy who ditched you that day asked you for a second chance." Albus wishes he could say he feels this way because he doesn't want Scorpius to get hurt, but he honestly just feels horrible when he thinks about the blond boy dating in general.

"Love is complicated. Maybe you don't know me like you think you do. Maybe I'm not the stargazer you think I am." Scorpius shoots back, daring Albus to contradict him, eyes tearing slightly. Albus opens his mouth, but in the face of the other boy's challenge closes it again. He reaches out her arm to touch Scorpius, but the boy pulls away, looking out the library window instead.

"I can't leave my life to chance. I can't keep hoping, Albus, I'm sorry. I might be able to love him again, even if he left me once. I have to try to." Albus protests instantly.

"No you don't, you can find someone better."

"Well, I thought I could, but I was wrong! Unless you say otherwise, this is what I'm doing." Scorpius looks so broken, but Albus just can't say what he desperately wants to. He can't formulate the thought, because it's just not the time. That's how he's always thought, all his life. Pushing things off until they just go away. Scorpius is too good, too real, too perfect. Albus isn't ready.

"Maybe it's for the best." Scorpius nods, although tears are slipping down his cheeks and Albus pretends not to notice. He rubs the back of his neck with his hand awkwardly, and mumbles a half-hearted assurance. "But if he seems like he'll hurt you again, well... yeah." Scorpius nods, not looking up.

Albus looks out the window, and is sad when he sees nothing at all. Maybe that's because the stars are right behind him, but he's just not willing to make the jump. He hates it, playing things on the safe side. A true Gryffindor would take a leap of faith.

"Albus?" Scorpius asks, but is crestfallen when he sees that the other boy has already left.

* * *

Sorry for the downer, please review!


	7. Chapter 7

Enjoy!

* * *

Albus tries to stay in Scorpius' life, but maybe not as hard as he used to. Sometimes he sees the blond boy sitting under their tree (because it really is their tree) and he doesn't approach him. It's not that he doesn't want to, he just can't face him.

Lately Scorpius has been with his boyfriend a lot more than he's been with Albus. Albus supposes he deserves it, but that doesn't stop him from a monster full of jealousy rising up inside him when he sees them holding hands or touching.

The only thing that comforts him a little is that Scorpius never looks really happy. He smiles differently, not like he smiled when he was with Albus. Albus feels terrible, wishing pain on his best friend, really his only real friend, because it just shows more of how Albus doesn't deserve an amazing person like Scorpius, who sees through the outside of a person to the beauty within.

Albus walks past the tree, and he's disappointed when Scorpius isn't there. Albus probably wouldn't have stopped, but he like to see the Slytherin, if just for a second. He's probably with that person, the person who ditched him. Although Albus realizes he isn't one to judge, he left Scorpius too.

When he goes back into the castle, he hears a gasp, a stifled sob. He recognizes the voice, and this time he doesn't leave. This matters more than any fear Albus has of commitment, of confessions.

"Scorpius? Are you okay?" Scorpius looks up, tears hastily wiped out of his eyes. He looks so cold, it breaks Albus' heart.

"Do you even care?"

"Of course I do! I'm sorry, I haven't been doing the right thing. It's inexcusable. But what's wrong?" Scorpius doesn't answer, so I hesitantly wrap my arm around him, rubbing his back.

"It's... him. Things just haven't been great."

"Has he hurt you? What's he done?" Albus feels a surge of anger, because if this person hurt Scorpius he can expect a thousand times worse from Albus.

"No, he explained what happened last time. He's just not right. He's not the person I want anymore." Albus wants more than anything to ask who he wants, but he still can't bring himself to it, he can't admit what he doesn't understand. Luckily, Scorpius continues.

"I don't want someone focused on the little things. There's something bigger, I can't explain it." He laughs softly. "I guess that's asking a bit much."

"No it isn't. You shouldn't date someone who doesn't deserve you."

"Deserve doesn't play in love." Albus knows what he means, although he's not quite sure why.

"Do you love him?" Scorpius looks me in the eyes, looking hurt, and turning away. "I'm sorry, that was intrusive, I just want you to be happy."

"I am, now." Scorpius smiles, his eyes seeming just a bit brighter. "Just don't start avoiding me again." Scorpius adds, punching Albus lightly. Albus smiles, a weight lifted off his chest. Scorpius still has a tear he missed before on his cheek, an unbroken little orb reflecting everything. Albus unconsciously moves to wipe it away, his thumb brushing across his cheek. Albus knows he should take his hand away, but he can't bring himself to. Scorpius' cheek is soft, well angled, and Albus moves his hand to caress it. Scorpius leans in, closing his eyes, long golden lashes brushes against his pale skin.

Albus pulls him closer, leaning in gently, heart pounded when Scorpius' wide silver eyes flutter slightly. Albus doesn't know how it happens, but somehow their lips brush, and somehow he enjoys it, the soft texture, lush and beautiful.

"Albus." Scorpius murmurs, toned arms moving around Albus, pulling them closer. Albus smiles for a second, before what just happened comes crashing down on him. He's scared, and blinded, not ready to confront what just happened. Instead he runs, ignoring the amazing boy calling after him.

* * *

Reviews would be loved!


	8. Chapter 8

Albus flees to the first place he can think of; the library. Hardly anyone goes into the Herbology section, so he figures that that's a safe place to hide.

"Why am I hiding?" Albus asks himself, resting his head in his hands. So much of him wants to go back to Scorpius, to lean into his arms and never let him go. But he's not the kind of person who takes action, he just sits and watches. Always watching. Maybe that's why he likes Scorpius so much, Scorpius is a watcher and a doer.

"I don't know, why are you hiding?" Albus looks up, and Scorpius is there, face still slightly flushed from... Albus doesn't want to think about it.

"Scorpius, I'm so sorry." Albus murmurs, running his fingers through his hair nervously, refusing to look up at the blond.

"Albus, it's okay. It's all okay." And Albus feels all the guiltier as Scorpius sits down next to him, taking his hand reassuringly. He's hurting someone so good, so forgiving, which makes it all the worse.

"It's not, I should have stayed. I wanted to stay. I'm just... so confused."

"I know."

"I just don't want to mess up what we have." Albus finishes lamely, looking down at his hands.

"Albus, I'd never let anything ruin our friendship, you matter too much to me. But I can't do this, not knowing what you're going to do or how you're going to react. I really like you, but until you figure things out, I don't know how much I can see you."

"I'm sorry." Albus says again, because Scorpius has to know how much he means it.

"When you figure it all out, let me know." Scorpius gets up, brushing himself off, and starts to leave.

"Wait!" Albus calls out, not being able to handle seeing the boy walk away. He can't let him, not this time, not again. At some point in his life, he knows he has to stand up. He has to be as brave as Scorpius. It's funny, he thinks, how sometimes Houses at Hogwarts aren't all so accurate after all. "Don't go. Please. I still don't completely know how I feel about everything, but I know how I feel about you."

"Really?"

"I feel about you, like you feel about the stars. You're beautiful, mysterious, and it's like you're always out of reach, but I keep reaching anyways." Scorpius smiles, and finally, finally, Albus realizes it's true. And from Scorpius' smile, he realizes nothing will ever be truer.

* * *

Reviews are loved!


	9. Chapter 9

Well, this is it! I hope you all enjoyed :)

* * *

"Albus, this is a horrible idea." Scorpius says, laughing as Albus takes his hand and drags him away, running through the rain trying desperately not to slip and fall. Albus himself is splattered with mud, but a huge grin is plastered on his face, pulling his boyfriend of almost a year along behind him.

"I know, but it'll be great, I promise. Do you trust me?" Scorpius nods seriously, despite the fact that his hair is plastered to his face, and his clothing tight against his skin from the rain. Albus brushes his hair back with his slightly muddy hand, looking at the perfect boy before him, before grinning wildly and taking his hand and running again.

Scorpius realizes where they're going before they get there, but he pretends he's still clueless. He's touched, but he knows how much the surprise will mean to Albus.

"And here we are!" Albus calls, letting go of Scorpius and spreading his arms for emphasis. "One year ago today, right where I first saw you standing, so beautifully."

"This is so sweet, Albus." Scorpius murmurs, leaning into Albus and kissing him lightly.

"I'm sorry it's raining, but it's been a year, and I thought, well..." Albus looks down at his feet, suddenly unsure.

"No, it's perfect. You wanna know why?" Albus nods, wrapping his arms around Scorpius in the process. "Because on that day, do you remember what was happening." Albus nods; he could never forget.

"It was snowing. I remember, you were staring up, and I couldn't figure out what you saw."

"I saw you." Scorpius whispers, "But because it was snowing, the image was blurry. Like now. It's raining, so it's hard to see. But I can still see the stars, can't you?" Albus looks up to the sky, squinting, but then look back at Albus, looks into his eyes, and nods. Because they are stargazers, and they are magnificent.

* * *

Any last feedback would be loved!


End file.
